A Pirate Maiden
by Paaje
Summary: A tale about a girl named Marie, who's always longed for adventure and gets all that and more. R & R! Chapter 8 is finally here!
1. Introduction

Notes from the Author: Hello! Welcome to my first ever FanFic! I only have this one chapter so far, but more chapters are on the way. Please feel free to leave your reviews and any suggestions for what will happen next!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Marie sat in a swing, gripping the rope in both hands. Her elegant dress ruffled in the wind, as did her wavy golden hair. She scanned the horizon with intense blue eyes, searching, always searching. After sitting for a few more moments, the girl got up with a sigh, and walked inside her home. She was inside the family's parlor, and her mother had her friends over, again.  
  
"Marie, won't you come over to say hello to James and Eliza?" her mother asked. Marie walked over and curtsied, a sweet smile playing across her rosy lips. Inwardly, she wished she had stayed outside for a while longer. Perhaps she'd have seen it if she had been more patient. And she did not wish to be trapped listening to the adults' gossip. "Hello Mr. Patterson, Mrs. Patterson."  
  
"Marie, what a lovely young woman you've become! Why, the last time we came calling, you were only this tall," Mr. Patterson smiled as he motioned with his hands. Mrs. Patterson remained quiet, silently looking Marie over. "She really is becoming a young woman, isn't she?" said Marie's mother. "But you wouldn't believe the mischief she gets into!" The adults broke into laughter. "Why, the other day, she--" Marie interrupted, "May I be excused? It was nice to see you," she curtsied and hurried out of the room.  
  
Marie climbed the staircase and went to her room, feeling dejected. She flopped onto her four-poster bed and stared at the ceiling, then turned onto her side and watched the clouds go by out her window. There were many ships in the harbor, and people were rushing about, hurriedly loading the boats with sugarcane and other goods. Marie's eyes drooped as she lay there, until she was fast asleep.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	2. Dream

A/N Chapter Two already! Yes, my chapters are short. I must work on that, no? Leave reviews!!!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Three Years Earlier  
  
Marie and her family stood at the end of the dock, waving her father out of the harbor. "Good-bye, Father," she called, waving an embroidered handkerchief. A tear ran down her cheek. Her father had set off to England to take care of important business. After all, he ran an important chain of trade in the Caribbean and had to make negotiations every now and then. She hadn't wanted him to go, though she smiled and wished him the best of luck.  
  
As the ship left her sight, Marie wandered back onto the mainland. How long would it be until she next saw her father? She sniffed and sat under a tree. Crying wouldn't bring him back any sooner, and it wasn't like he was never coming back. But Marie was worried. The other day, she had overheard a group of soldiers discussing the looting of a nearby island by a notorious group of pirates.  
  
"Killed 'alf the population off the island, they did. Cursed pirates," a soldier murmured.  
  
"We didn't make it in time," another said, shaking his head. "It was awful. They set the whole town on fire, and stole two loaded merchant vessels. "'Twas a sad day..."  
  
Suddenly, Marie was watching a battle between two ships at sea. She watched, wide eyed, as the ships' sides slowly turned to face each other and the men scrabbled around the decks, carrying out their captain's orders. Marie noted that one ship had a flag that boasted a skull, though she couldn't believe it. It was a real pirate ship! She watched, fascinated, as the pirates swung onto the other ship, a merchant vessel.  
  
Things quickly turned nasty. Men screamed as they lost their lives, and the two ships began shooting their cannons. The pirates laughed as they swung their cutlasses. They had won the battle. Only one was left alive. "'Old the cannons, we've got ourselves a new ship, mateys!" The pirates lifted their weapons and roared into a song as they secured their new ship and led the prisoner below decks.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Marie awoke with a gasp, "Father!" She looked around, and realized that she was in her bed, still fully dressed. Nighttime had come. She got up and walked to her window. A tray with juice and biscuits lay on her vanity. Deciding that the night air would do her some good, she snuck out of the house and walked down to the beach. The full moon made it easy for her to gaze out over the sparkling ocean, always hoping that someday her father would return and she would spot the familiar ship.  
  
The cool air helped to clear her head. Feeling much better, she turned to walk home before her mother or a servant could discover that she had slipped out. A scrabbling noise in the rocks made her turn quickly. Marie thought she heard hushed voices, and curiously crept over to the cluster. Suddenly, a rough hand covered her mouth as an arm grabbed her around the middle. Marie tried to scream and kicked wildly. The figure gripped her mercilessly and dragged her down the beach, keeping to the shadows. 


	3. Captured!

A/N Sarah, thanks so much for your support! I've had a bit of a writer's block the past few days, I think it's due to exams. -shiver- But I've gotten through the worst exams so far so I'll try to get more chapters written. -grin- Your criticism and support helps so much! Thanks again! (Muahaha, aren't cliffhangers lovely?)  
  
Thanks also to TexasSnake004! I'll have to work on my detail for both of you. :)  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Marie fell limp. She couldn't struggle anymore. Her captor was just too strong. But, she wouldn't go that easily. She allowed her legs to go limp as well, so that he would just have to drag her. She'd never been kidnapped before, if this is what it was. But why was she being kidnapped? Because her family had money? Maybe her captor wanted a ransom for her or something. Her mother would have a fit when she realized that Marie was gone. But, she had been stupid for wandering on the beach in the middle of the night. She had pretty much asked for someone to just come up and kidnap her. Marie almost smiled, she hadn't expected herself to be able to keep a cool head in such a situation. Well, now she had determined that she wouldn't panic, but how would she escape?  
  
She was roughly pulled upright and a voice murmured in her ear, "C'mon, love. Don't put up a struggle, and I won't have to harm you." Marie jabbed an elbow into his side, she could feel his breath on her neck. She tried to speak, but his hand still covered her mouth.  
  
Marie looked back towards the beach, trying to figure out where they were. She'd been so focused on getting free, she'd lost all sense of time or where she was. He had taken her into a cove. She hadn't even known it was there, and she had lived on this island most of her life. Moonlight filtered through the grove of palm trees they were under, and Marie was able to clearly see her captor for the first time.  
  
His hair was matted, and all sorts of beads and trinkets were woven into various braids. He wore a scarf to control it, and a leather hat was donned upon that. He had a mustache, and a goatee that ran in two braids, which also contained beads. His clothes were worn and sunbleached, and a pistol was shoved into his belt. A pirate! Marie almost stopped. She was surprised. How had he gotten past the British navy? Perhaps he'd snuck in during the night. Well, of course he'd have snuck in during the night. But...if there was one pirate, then there would be more pirates.  
  
She began to struggle again. She managed to twist out of her captor's arms, and ran. Marie dodged through the trees, trying to turn quickly and lose him. Suddenly, she stopped and crouched behind a bush. A magnificent ship lay in the shadows of the cove. She hadn't been able to see it before because of the trees. Marie stared in wonder. A real pirate ship. It had black sails, and it looked sleek and fast. She heard footsteps approaching from behind, and she held her breath, scooting closer to the foliage to stay out of sight.  
  
The footsteps stopped, she could imagine the person looking around for her. Another sound rustled to her right, and she gasped. There sat the pirate, perched atop a small boulder, looking straight at her! "Thought you'd lost me, did you?" He grinned, and several gold teeth gleamed in the moonlight. Marie stood quickly, and an arm grabbed her from behind. Not another pirate! Marie almost groaned. She didn't even bother to turn and look at the newcomer. "Let me go!" Her eyes blazed angrily at the pirate atop the rock. He was clever. She turned and spat into her more current captor's face.  
  
"Alright, let her go, mate." The pirate jumped down from his seat, walking towards her.  
  
Marie stood there, rubbing her arm. "What do you want with me?"  
  
He circled her once, and then stopped before her. "Well, you see, I thought our crew was a bit short, and we need a new shipmate on deck. Seeing as you were wandering about in the middle of the night, and I was wandering about also, I seized the opportunity. If I take you, I don't have to go to the trouble of hiring anyone new, which saves time, and money, for that matter. What do you think of it all?"  
  
Marie just stared. Was he drunk? "Well, t-that's ridiculous! Surely you just want a ransom or something? Let me tell you now, I will not become your playtoy, if that's all you pirates want." She held her head up, her face revealing no fear, though she was inwardly terrified.  
  
"No, I can assure you. You'll just come along with us on our pretty little boat, find some adventure, and run along home to your darling little family."  
  
She didn't say anything. She couldn't understand why they wanted her if they weren't going to take a ransom. Perhaps they'd still do that. Pirates were tricky, they'd do what they wanted when they felt like it. They didn't always have a logical reason for what they did. They lied, stole, and betrayed one another. What kind of a life was that, anyway?  
  
He grabbed her by the arm and led her towards the ship. She knew that she wouldn't get away. Who knew how many more pirates were hidden away in the cove? Marie still put up a bit of a fight, even though she knew she couldn't escape. The pirate led her onto the ship, and then below decks. He locked her into a room and left her alone to ponder her fate.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A/N Long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow or the Black Pearl, or anything related to the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Marie.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Marie turned the knob. He'd locked her in, of course. She turned away from the door and looked around the dimly lit cabin. It was small and fairly cozy; for a room on a pirate ship. She realized that it must have been the captain's bedroom. There was a four poster bed, a dresser, a trunk, and other odds and ends scattered about. She walked across the room and pushed the musty curtains aside to look out the small window.  
  
The sky was beginning to lighten with the coming of the sun. She sighed and sat on the bed, not knowing what she could do to escape. She was trapped, for now. Marie suddenly realized that she was exhausted. She laid back on the bed, and fell fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Captain Jack Sparrow shouted orders to his crew. Having restocked their supplies, they were ready to set sail once more in the Caribbean. He ordered for the crew to lower the oars to take them out of the cove. He strolled over to the front of the vessel and gripped the railing. It was going to be a beautiful day. The sun was just beginning to rise, though it was still quite dark. Hopefully, they wouldn't be spotted until they were too far ahead. It was still too early for the girl's family to discover her disappearance and raise the alarm anyway.  
  
He frowned thoughtfully as his thoughts shifted towards the girl. He'd been watching her for the past few days. The first time he'd spotted her, she'd been in the market. She seemed delighted by all the foreign trinkets and jewelry that had been freshly delivered to the island and had spent the whole afternoon there. She was beautiful; tall, slim, and graceful. Her deep blue eyes reminded him of the ocean's fathomless depths. She looked as if she longed for something that she couldn't have. Jack read those eyes like a book. He knew that she longed for adventure. He had a knack for reading people.  
  
As the boat sailed out of the cove, the crew slid the oars back into the ship and returned to the deck. Jack began to navigate the Black Pearl as the crew unfurled the ship's black sails and the wind caught them. He scanned the horizon and checked his compass, which only he could read, for it appeared to be broken to anyone else who looked at it. Perhaps it was broken and he looked at it for show. No one knew except for the Captain himself. He had never yet steered the crew wrong, so they did not ask questions.  
  
By mid-morning the ship had left the island behind. The ship cut effortlessly through the ocean and the rich black sails billowed in the wind. Jack headed down to the galley to get a bite to eat. He grabbed an apple and sat on a bench opposite a few of his crew mates. They exchanged a few words and began a game of cards.  
  
After half an hour or so, Jack grabbed a food tray that Gibbs had fixed for him and walked towards his cabin. He unlocked the door and walked in, kohl- lined eyes scanning the room. Marie stood quickly from the opposite side of the cabin. She had awoken about an hour earlier and searched the room. She clutched the sword she had found in the trunk and held it out menacingly. "I'm warning you. Don't come near me." She concealed her fear well, though she trembled slightly.  
  
Jack grinned and sat the tray down, holding his palms out to show he didn't mean harm. "Calm down, love. I've only brought you some breakfast."  
  
Marie stood there. She didn't trust him at all, though she was hungry. On the tray were apples, an orange, mangoes, and some water. She decided not to approach him. "Who are you?"  
  
"Who am I? Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, love. And who are you?"  
  
Her eyes widened slightly, she'd heard his name before, somewhere. She couldn't recall where, though. Suddenly, she remembered a story that she had been told about this particular pirate when she was younger. The tale was so colorful that she hardly believed it, though the teller swore it was true. Marie's thoughts turned to his question. Should she tell him her real name? She might as well...  
  
"Marie Stillwater."  
  
He nodded, looking at her thoughtfully, "A fine name. I suppose you're about 16? 17?Now," he sat in a chair near the doorway and leaned towards her, elbows on his knees, "let's say you eat something, and I'll allow you to come up on deck and have a look around, meet the crew, savvy?"  
  
She stood there, "You're going to take me home."  
  
"Eventually, if you'd like. But not right away."  
  
"I-I'd like to make an accord. I'll stay until you're through with me as long as you promise not to harm me in any way."  
  
He nodded, "Fair enough, as long as you try to trust me." Jack stood and held out an apple towards her. Marie quickly took it, and he bowed elegantly, flourishing his arms about before leaving the room. She sat on the bed and ate the apple hungrily, and consumed the orange as well. She then walked to the door of the cabin, peering about to see if anyone was around.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	5. Alive?

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Jack in any way. Claimer: I do own Marie; don't take 'er. =3

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

Marie looked down the dark, musty-smelling hallway. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the gloom, and then walked out of the room. To her left were other cabins, to the right was a stairwell. She walked to the stairs and climbed them to the deck, looking around curiously. She blinked as she stepped out on deck as the bright sunlight from overhead hit her eyes. The pungent smell of the sea filled her nose, and a breeze teased her blonde hair. 

She turned sharply as she heard a shout behind her, and she saw members of the pirate crew scurrying about, carrying out their various tasks. Marie sat quickly on a coil of rope, feeling slightly queasy for the first time. She'd never experienced the rocking motion of a ship before. She watched a group climb in the sails for a moment, then turned her gaze to the others on deck. She was just beginning to wonder if she would be able to jump off the ship and swim away when she noticed that one of the pirates was coming towards her.

"'Ey you! Get up a moment. What's yer name, lass?" Marie stood to face the newcomer. His hair was graying and he was a bit overweight, but he looked friendly. 

"Marie Stillwater," she replied humbly. 

He looked her over for a moment before he took her hand and shook it, "I'm Gibbs. Welcome aboard, Miss Stillwater. I hope Jack hasn't scared ye out of yer wits yet. He's a good man. I'll see to it that ye're treated properly while ye're aboard this ship. Just come see me if any of the crew mates're givin' ye trouble." He winked and smiled at her. Marie smiled slightly, though she remained silent. Gibbs proceded to point out the various members of Jack's crew, and told Marie a bit about each of them. 

"Well, ye might as well explore the ship. 'T won't do ye much good to sit around 'n do nothin'. If ye see anythin' of interest, feel free t' come 'n ask me. I'll be seein' ye, Miss Stillwater." He tipped his hat, and left her alone once more. 

Marie got up and walked across the deck. It was midday, and the sky was clear and cloudless. The sea was a light shade of blue, and she could see for miles around. She grabbed the side railing and searched the horizon. She had no idea where they were or where they were going. Marie decided that she would find Jack and ask him of their whereabouts. 

She walked along the rail of the ship, unconsciously running a hand over the smooth, polished wood until she reached the bow. There she found Jack. He was at the helm, carefully guiding the ship. Without turning to face her, he spoke, "Getting bored, love? Thought you'd ask some questions?" 

Marie walked around to face him, startled. How could he have heard her approach over the sound of the wind whipping the sails and the odd shouts from the crew? "As a matter of fact, I did. Where are we going? And what happens when we get there?" She surprised herself, her voice sounded a bit more determined and forceful than she had expected. 

Jack looked at her and grinned, "We're headed south. You'll find out when I decide to tell you." 

Marie frowned, "You kidnap me, and then you ask me to trust you! What am I supposed to think? I need to know something!" She had to struggle to keep from stomping her foot on the deck in a very childlike fashion. 

He was silent for a few moments, and his voice softened, "Your father disappeared a few years back, didn't he, love?" 

Marie's eyes instantly snapped up to meet his, "How did you know that?" 

He shrugged, turning back to the wheel and eyeing his compass, "I've heard of him." 

"He's alive?" She tugged Jack's sleeve, getting him to face her once more. She searched his dark brown eyes, hoping that he wasn't playing a cruel joke on her. 

"Indeed, he is, mate. Mark Stillwater. His merchant ship was taken by pirates three years ago and he was the only one left alive." 

"But why? Why only him?" 

"Because he knew a very important bit of information, and trusted what he knew to the wrong group of friends. Lucky he didn't reveal the exact location, though," he murmured, talking more to himself than Marie. 

Marie fell silent, having consumed too much at one time. Her father was alive! He must've been held hostage by that group of pirates all these years. Poor father, he must have been through so much. She suddenly felt overwhelmed by her emotions. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She'd been kidnapped by pirates, had no idea where they were going, and on top of all that, her father was alive! 

"You know how to cook, love?" 

Marie was startled out of her musings, "Excuse me?" 

"Can you cook? Y'know, get out the skillet, put it on a stove, and tip the food in?" 

"Yes. Why?" 

"Go down to the galley and help Gibbs out with dinner. It's been ages since the crew's had a good meal." 

Marie groaned, "Men! No matter who they are, pirates or respectable businessmen, they're all alike!" She left Jack to find the galley, making a mental note to get this crew in order before her captivity was over. 

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	6. Are the Stories True?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Marie and Caleb. A/N: An extra long chapter for you guys, considering I made you wait for so long. Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Marie quickly found her way to the galley after her conversation with Jack and had spent the afternoon preparing food for the crew. She had never had to cook so much before in her life. At home she only cooked for pleasure, never because she had to. Marie looked at her hands. She had burnt herself earlier, and a finger was bandaged. She looked a mess, and half-wondered what her mother would think if she saw her in such a state.  
  
She rushed around, looking for certain ingredients while Gibbs continuously sampled the various dishes she had prepared, cheerfully praising her culinary skills and exclaiming that the crew hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. He even confided in her that he wasn't such a good cook himself, though he was the ship's head cook.  
  
Footsteps announced the arrival of the crew. She grabbed a tray to take to one of the tables when Gibbs stopped her. "I'll serve 'em, missy. You just eat now, and take a break." She smiled gratefully at him and sat at an empty table at the corner of the cabin, placing her own plate before her. Marie looked around curiously, eating slowly.  
  
She then spotted a handsome young man headed straight for her table. He was tall and muscular. His sharp features were accented by wavy brown hair, which he had attempted to tame by tying it back, though the wind had pulled some of it loose. One ear boasted a few hooped earrings, and his clothes were worn but looked as if they had been expensive.  
  
Marie looked down and pushed at the food on her plate, imagining how terrible she must have looked after an afternoon in the kitchens. He sat across from her and extended a hand, "I'm Caleb. You must be Marie." He grinned at her as she took his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she looked him in the face for the first time. She noticed that he had stunning eyes. Gray, flecked with green. She forced herself to look away, and became extremely interested in the bits of laquer peeling off the walls.  
  
"So, I heard you've been hired to keep us straight. Jack thought we needed a woman on board while Anamaria was away. He seems to think it good to have a woman's company nearby, though most consider a woman on a ship unlucky. I don't believe it 't all, though."  
  
"Oh, now I've been hired, have I?" She cast an angry glance towards the table where Jack was laughing, a bottle of rum in one hand. "Just to let you know, Mr. Caleb, he's kidnapped me, and quite against my will."  
  
"So what's your plan, then? Surely you wish to escape? To return to your home, attend balls, whatever your sort does?"  
  
Marie looked at him indignantly, "My life isn't all about luxury, you know! I spend half my time wishing that- " She shut her mouth and glared at him. He was toying with her, she could tell from the smug grin on his handsome face.  
  
"Wishing that you were away from it all? That's precisely why I became a pirate. Y'know, we're not all like the murderers you hear about in the stories on land. Just because we don't necessarily live by the rules doesn't exactly make us terrible, does it?" Caleb stood and picked up his plate, extending a hand towards her, "Care to join me on deck?"  
  
Marie stood, ignoring the outstretched hand. "I suppose." Despite Caleb's forwardness, she did like him. He was clever, and honest. She left the galley and went with him on deck, taking a deep breath as the cool air hit her in the face.  
  
The last sliver of sun was disappearing over the horizon, and the sky above it was streaked with pink and orange. She gripped the railing, watching the sun sink away, taking the last bit of light with it. Stars began to appear overhead, and the darkness consumed them.  
  
Caleb was the first to speak, "It's so peaceful out here. All you can hear is the water lapping against the hull and the creaking of the rigging. It's almost like a song."  
  
"I think it's creepy," Marie shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
He nodded, mistaking her sarcasm for sincerity, "The Black Pearl used to be a cursed ship. Have you heard the tales?"  
  
She watched the clouds overhead shift to reveal the moon, "Barbossa and the crew mutinied and left their captain stranded on an island to die with just a pistol and one shot. They stumbled across the treasure of Cortez' Aztec gold, and though they knew the treasure was cursed, they ignored the warning and spent the pieces away on frivolous pleasures.  
  
"As the pieces were spent, their hunger and lust grew, and they became skeletons in the moonlight. Cursed men, doomed to sail the seas until they had gathered all the pieces once more and made a blood sacrifice of the one person who hadn't taken more than one piece. Bootstrap Bill, but they had already killed him. They needed his heir, Will Turner. So that's when Captain Jack Sparrow became involved. He escaped from the island and sailed to Port Royal. Will made a deal with him in order to rescue Elizabeth, who had been taken by Barbossa's crew. Together they broke the curse, and Captain Sparrow killed Barbossa and became Captain of the Pearl once more."  
  
Caleb nodded, "Too bad that was all before I signed on this ship."  
  
"Is the story really true? I mean, curses and all this talk of undead pirates?"  
  
"As true as you or I am standing here on this ship."  
  
Both Marie and Caleb turned to face Jack in surprise. "I-I didn't know you were there," Marie stammered.  
  
Jack grinned, gold teeth twinkling in the moonlight. He twirled a golden coin between his fingers before flicking it at Marie. She caught the piece and looked in wonder at it.  
  
"Thought I'd take it as a souvenir, considering the curse allowed for me to take just the one coin. Is all well up here?"  
  
"Yes, Cap'n. I'll take first watch." Caleb smiled at Marie, "I suppose I'll see you later. Goodnight, Marie."  
  
"Goodnight," she watched him climb up to the crow's nest.  
  
"Found yourself a man already, and you haven't been on board for 48 hours yet."  
  
Marie frowned at Jack, causing him to throw up his arms in a forgiving gesture. "My apologies, miss. Now, if you'll follow me below decks, I'll show you to your quarters."  
  
She cast a last glance at the moon overhead, and followed Jack down the stairs.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	7. Stars and Ships

A/N: Ahh! Sorry I made you all wait so long. School was keeping me away from the computer. Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters in any way. (I do own Marie and Caleb.)  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Jack led Marie down to the same room she had stayed in the previous night. She entered and turned to face Jack, who had followed her inside the cabin. "And what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doin,' darlin'? This is my cabin."  
  
Marie shook her head, "Not while I'm here. Have you no manners? Go sleep with your ruddy crew." She pointed at the door.  
  
Jack walked drunkenly over to face her, "Don't worry, love. Just need a map." He opened the trunk and pulled out a ragged map after rummaging through its contents for a few moments.  
  
He turned to leave, but swayed back around to face her. "Is there a problem between us, Miss Stillwater? I don't mean to hurt you. I mean to help you. You want to find your father, and I'm just the one that can do that for you. It was just my luck that you stumbled into my arms at the beach last night, savvy?"  
  
Marie shifted angrily, "Now just wait a moment! If you had taken me in a civilized manner, I may have acted differently. But the fact is, you've kid- napped me and you expect me to trust you! We've been through this before. I haven't gotten any answers from you about our whereabouts and I do not wish to converse with you any more tonight, Mr. Sparrow. Goodnight."  
  
Jack had been backing towards the door, hands clasped together, head bowed. "Beggin' your pardon." Amusement twinkled in his eyes as he looked at her before Marie slammed the door in his face.  
  
Marie turned and leaned against the door, eyes closed. She could hear the sound of Jack's footsteps receding as he went up on deck. With a sigh, she opened her eyes and looked around the cabin. She had searched everything the night before except the large wardrobe.  
  
She walked over and opened the top doors. All manner of fancy clothes were inside, including a few dresses. Marie frowned. She'd need more clothes, and here they were, but what of their previous owners? She shook her head thoughtfully, running her hand down the folds of a beautiful silk gown. Marie yawned, and suddenly realized how tired she was. She shut the door of the wardrobe and walked over to the bed. She reached to pull back the covers and stopped; it was Jack's bed. She hadn't thought about that the night before. She shivered, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of sleeping in a man's bed, a pirate captain's bed. She laid down on top of the covers, and fell asleep quickly with the rocking motion of the ship.  
  
Sometime later, a knock at the door startled her out of her doze. Marie hadn't been able to sleep, for she'd been worrying about home and pondering the fate of her father. She got up slowly and walked to the door. She reached for the knob. "Who is it?"  
  
"Caleb," the hushed voice replied.  
  
She opened the door. Caleb stood there, a spyglass in one hand, "Come up on deck with me, I want to show you something."  
  
Marie nodded, a small smile upon her lips. She followed him up on deck, out into the cool night air. He began to climb into the rigging, which was illuminated by the bright moonlight. She stood below hesitantly, not sure what he wanted her to do.  
  
"C'mon up here," Caleb called down.  
  
Marie grabbed the lowest rope, and hoisted herself up. She then began to climb. After a few moments, she looked down, afraid that she would fall. Caleb called down to her again, and she bit her lip and began to work her way up the rigging at a steady pace. She finally made it to the crow's nest.  
  
Caleb smiled at her. Marie's face showed no expression as she turned her gaze to the sky. The moon was high above, and the clouds had cleared from the sky, revealing the stars which were twinkling more brightly now.  
  
Caleb handed the spyglass to her, "Look, see that star? Look at it through the spyglass."  
  
Marie raised the spyglass to her eye and peered at the star that Caleb had pointed to. "It's beautiful..." She lowered the instrument to search the horizon, almost instinctively. With a yelp, she nearly dropped the spyglass. "Caleb! There's a ship! I can't make out its flag."  
  
He frowned and took the spyglass, "It's probably just a merchant vessel- " He lowered the spyglass quickly. "Marie, climb down and find Jack. Tell him to come up here." His voice was urgent. Marie hesitated. "Go!" She climbed down the rigging as quickly as she could and leapt the last few feet down onto the deck. The shock jarred her feet, but she ignored the pain and ran below decks, shouting, "Captain! Where's the captain?"  
  
Jack emerged from one of the cabins, groggily pulling on a shirt, "What's goin' on, lass?"  
  
"There's a ship on the horizon. I don't believe it's just a merchant vessel, either. Caleb's up in the crow's nest. He wants to see you."  
  
By now, Jack and Marie had climbed the stairs and reached the mast. Jack quickly and skillfully climbed the rigging, and moments later she could faintly hear the men's hushed voices as they conversed. The wind began to blow, carrying their conversation away from her ears.  
  
She paced below the mast nervously, scanning the horizon. She couldn't see far by the moonlight. As the wind died down, Marie stopped as she heard Jack's voice, "...enemy ship. Rouse the crew, take up the anchor and let out the sails. They may not've seen us. The Pearl isn't battle-ready and I'm not goin' to get 'oles blown in my ship when it can be avoided. We've got other plans..."  
  
Marie leaned against the mast, wondering when she'd find out what Jack had "planned." Suddenly, Jack leapt down beside her, causing her to jump. "You'd best go back to your cabin and get some rest, lass. It's gonna be a long day t'morrow." He disappeared below decks, and she could hear him shouting orders. She decided to heed Jack's advice, and returned to the cabin for the remaining hours of the night.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 


	8. Tortuga

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC in any way. 

Claimer: I own Marie and Caleb.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Marie yawned, blinking the sleep from her eyes. Despite the previous night's excitement, she had slept peacefully. This sudden realization caused Marie to jump off the bed; had they been spotted by the other ship or were they going to fight? 

She rushed over to the wardrobe and flung the doors open. She quickly pulled out a dress, tried to forget where it may have come from, and put it on. It was hard to do the up the laces on her own, and she cursed as she fumbled around in her hurry. She pulled on her slippers and ran up on deck. 

Marie shielded her eyes, expecting to step out into bright sunlight, as she had the day before, but the sky was overcast and a dreary drizzle has settled a dampness over everything. She strode over to the railing, looking for signs of the ship she had spotted last night. Nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed that they were safe.

"'Mornin,' lass," Mr. Gibbs said from behind her as he coiled rope. Marie turned quickly, why did everyone always seem to sneak up on her? 

"Mr. Gibbs, what happened to the ship from last night? Have we lost it?" 

"Calm down, young miss, we're fine. Outran 'er. She never even spotted us."

"But who was it? Pirates? The navy?"

"Don't worry yer pretty head now. We're outta harm's way and that's all that matters," he said gruffly, turning back to his work.

Marie nodded dumbly. She realized that she had actually _wanted something to happen. She was actually—could she admit it?—enjoying this adventure of hers. Her fear had subsided instantly at this realization. _

Marie wandered to the stern to find Jack. Instead, she found Caleb standing at the wheel and Jack was nowhere to be seen. She lingered back, suddenly feeling shy. She watched him for a few moments, taking in his tall, muscular frame. 

Caleb turned suddenly, "Marie? What is it?"

She mouthed an _Oh_ of surprise before speaking, "I-I was looking for Jack," she stammered, inwardly cursing herself for being so obvious. "Well, erm, is there anything I could do to help out on deck?"

Caleb grinned, "Want to learn to steer?"

Marie smiled and walked over to him. "Alright…it doesn't look too hard."

"Well, steering the ship takes some strength and you have to _know_ where you are and what you're doing, or at least keep an eye on what's ahead. You don't want to hit sandbars or reefs. That's the number one thing to worry about," he said, winking at her. 

Caleb stepped back to allow Marie to grab hold of the wheel. "Try turning," he ordered.

She turned the wheel, and was satisfied to hear the ship groan as it began to turn slightly to the left. Suddenly, she was forced to steer the ship forward once more. "It is hard to turn!" Marie smiled and let Caleb take charge once again. 

She stood beside him, staring thoughtfully ahead into the mist. "Dreadful weather today," she remarked.

Caleb nodded, "Not enough wind. We're going to be late."

Marie looked at him, "Late for what?"

He looked away, cursing softly, "I wasn't s'posed to mention that. Well, you would've found out sooner or later. We're going to reach Tortuga by nightfall."

"Tortuga?! You _are not taking me to that—that—!" She couldn't think of words to describe the place. _

"Shhhh! We're going whether you like it or not, Captain Jack ordered it. Besides, it's not that bad."

Marie glared at him, "Sure, you'd think it was great! Sluts and whores at every street corner and drinks and chaos everywhere! It's mad to go there! I'm not leaving this ship!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


End file.
